The Klaine Team
We ship Klaine KLaINe Potassium, Lanthanum, Iodine, und Neon = FIREWORKS Best Chemistry Ever We love Klaine together because they’re a perfect fit, despite each of their individual flaws. Blaine helps to make Kurt more comfortable with all aspects of who he is, while Kurt gets Blaine to let his guard down a little more. To put it another way, Kurt and Blaine are like yams and marshmallows — who knew they’d be so amazing together? They encourage each other, they’re crazy about one other, and they manage to address and squash any problems that arise. If you don't ship this couple please don't bash, and get off of the page! ♥ ''' '''Main Article: Kurt-Blaine Relationship "Why can't I walk hand-in-hand down the halll with the person that I like? Why can't I slow-dance at my prom?" "Until you find someone as open and brave as you..." "Kurt, there is a moment where you say to yourself, ‘Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever.’ Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me - about you. You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you..." Some Rules ★ #You have to have an account OR, if you are an anon, you MUST link to your Special Contributions page (passed by ATF). #You can't sign more than once & you cannot sign for someone else. #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages. #Don't delete anything that isn't yours. #Respect other people's point of view. #Don't start any ship wars. #No inappropriate pictures. The Klainers ♥ Click here to view the first 200 Signatures ★ 201. Russophile 202. KlaineKLAINEklaineKLAINE 203. MilkaxD 204. Gleekable 205. youMOCKusSIR 206. loserlikeme11 207. DaltonAcademyLover 208. Warbelette 209. Klainebow Lover 210. KlaineIsAllGood 211. Crisstian 212. aweikel 213. Zinnia3 214. Gleek1997 215. BlaineandKurt3 216. Martinamagnani1991 217. Ultimate_Glee_Fan 218. ILoveChrisColfer 219. Gleek62442 220. KurtAnderson 221. Gleegirl14 222. EverydayISeeMyDream 223. MinaVanHelsing 224. ATLA Gleek 225. Whatsername_Gleek 226. Learachelmicheleberry9753 227. Blairyn 228. Lunaagleek 229. Go Klaine! 230. Alice de Winter 231. Loveudarren0192 232. Freak For Finchel 233. NCISGirl4Eva 234. Klainelover155 235. Aspenflower14 236. Samcedes Fan 2011 237. GLeeLOVER 238. CuteKurt 239. TimtimlovesKurt 240. Itsrosiesturn 241. RandomRambler 242. Glee.klainebows 243. MayzzRC 244. Svwiki99 245. DoubleDdog09 246. Geniegal6 247. ILoveKurtHummel 248. Ceruleans Klaine Templates Without the Spaces and the star: Klaine Fanfictions ♥ Featured Fanfiction: Click here to view all the other Klaine Fanfictions. If you have a video you would like to add, please contact, Love. on her talkpage. KLAINE Sites ✿ ►Tumblr Links *http://chriscolfernews.tumblr.com *http://neverseenthesky.tumblr.com *http://chriscolferluver.tumblr.com *http://chriscolferandpinksunglasses.tumblr.com *http://gleejunkie.tumblr.com *http://pochimicky.tumblr.com *http://givemesensual.tumblr.com *http://kissedmequiteinsane.tumblr.com *http://chuckcriss.tumblr.com *http://cracktastic.tumblr.com *http://justmecissyveru.tumblr.com *http://somethingfandomrelated.tumblr.com *http://sunshine6984.tumblr.com *http://havesomeklaine.tumblr.com *http://tayli.tumblr.com *http://doubleklainebow.tumblr.com *http://fuckyeahklaine.tumblr.com *http://teamklaine.tumblr.com/ *http://whodisrespectinumbridge.tumblr.com/ *http://amongtheglee.tumblr.com/ ►Twitter Links *http://twitter.com/klainenews ►Other Links *http://www.it-could-happen.net *http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net *http://kurtandblaine.com *http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com *http://kainelove.livejournal.com *http://blaine-kurt.livejournal.com Klaine Cinema ♥ Featured Video: 500px Title: Love and Heat - K/B Description: made by Zeldona ---- Click here to view all the other videos from the Klaine Cinema. If you have a video you would like to add, please contact, Love. on her talkpage. Holiday Featured Post Random Featured Post 'SOURCE: Here ' ★Klaine Gallery klaine_faces_by_chadthefab-d3baub8.jpg Tumblr ll9t2k8PaA1qzh8kqo1 500.png Tumblr ln2e4rEvmF1qlyee5o1 500.jpg klaine_wallpaper_num2_by_mishulka-d38dhc9.png klaine-1.jpg klaine-ew-preview02.jpg Klaine love.jpg tumblr_llro2dJE5p1qh16aho1_500.png pic86.jpg Klaine14.jpg Pic90.png BornThisWay7.png Pic89.png Tumblr llbilqBjfD1qchb3io1 500.png Tumblr lbnuypasXF1qd686to1 500.jpg klaine211043.png team-klaine.american-apparel-unisex-baseball-tee.white-black.w760h760.jpg team-klaine.american-apparel-unisex-fitted-tee.white.w760h760.jpg klainekisssss.jpg 035.png tumblr_lmlixteiP31qdnpeio1_500.png Klaine kiss 04 by marlislash-d3bwb8q.jpg Klainekisssss.jpg Tumblr lno5l4UI7f1qi6sxbo1 500.jpg Klaine56.jpg Tumblr ln5uum0BV71qlqwp7o1 500.png Tumblr lmvz5bU1IZ1qfnn7co1 500.png Tumblr ljn4ccb1z91qcexbso1 500.png Klainelookingforyou.png kurt856.png Kurt678.png tumblr_ldmism0nKs1qfvpu0o1_r1_500.png Kurt67.jpg 494px-Klaine by duncancourtneytda-d33c3gu.jpg tumblr_lnqoo08Eij1qfcdl6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lhri74mQOt1qceg9t.png karofskys_kloset-4.png klaine7.jpg klaine211022.png klaine2120936.jpg Klaine45.png KurtundBlaine4.jpg KlaineKiss34.jpg klaine567.jpg Kurt879.png tumblr_lm6ig7gV0P1qgs4sno1_500.jpg Kliss98.png NewYok8.jpg Mix87.png PromQueenEpisode90.png 2n1ruip.jpg KlaineKiss.jpg Klaine14.jpg Pic90.png Pic89.png Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 10.40.50 AM.png Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 9.02.23 PM.png Tumblr llro2dJE5p1qh16aho1 500.png normal_2x06_064.jpg normal_2x06_071.jpg normal_2x06_284.jpg normal_2x06_368.jpg normal_2x06_078.jpg normal_2x12_019.jpg normal_2x11_071.jpg normal_2x10_133.jpg normal_2x10_115.jpg normal_2x10_106.jpg normal_2x10_091.jpg normal_2x10_035.jpg normal_2x09_328.jpg normal_2x09_327.jpg normal_2x06_368.jpg normal_2x10_018.jpg normal_2x12_363.jpg normal_2x12_359.jpg normal_2x12_334.jpg normal_2x12_340.jpg normal_2x12_258.jpg normal_2x12_052.jpg normal_2x12_019.jpg normal_2x12_359.jpg normal_2x12_363.jpg normal_2x14_011.jpg normal_2x16_249.jpg normal_2x16_277.jpg normal_2x16_423.jpg normal_2x16_433.jpg normal_2x16_437.jpg normal_2x17_20.jpg normal_2x17_55.jpg normal_2x18_103.jpg Tumblr lhh5k8jfh51qfk0l8o1 500.png tumblr_lg8l50hchh1qzgwino1_500.png Tumblr lmwzeygAi01qctzcpo1 500.png Tumblr ll9t2k8PaA1qzh8kqo1 500.png Tumblr ljn4ccb1z91qcexbso1 500.png Tumblr lhq93xncOa1qchhjro1 500.jpg Tumblr lgyj56FRme1qb72juo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgd2fkJoIX1qarn47o1 500.png Klaine Skit 1.jpg Klaine Skit 2.jpg Klaine Skit 3.jpg Klaine Skit 4.jpg Klaine Skit 5.jpg Klaine Skit 6.jpg Klaine Skit 7.jpg klaine 01.jpg klaine 02.jpg klaineukskit.jpg Klaine56.jpg Klaine - Caps.png Klaine Kiss Concert - LMFAO.png Wowklaine123.jpg|Fan Art Kiss tumblr_lp5wqnUS3I1qhpqk7o1_500.png hands.jpg normal_2x16_277.jpg tumblr_lm6ig7gV0P1qgs4sno1_500.jpg Tumblr lnqg380UPO1qa5w9eo1 500.png Tumblr lnby1cGyoc1qlb1l4o1 500.jpg Teenagedream.PNG Kurt90.jpg kurt879.png tumblr_lbop4t52Rj1qdo7fyo1_500.png tumblr_lljyykCBFy1qdlqh0o1_1280.jpg Mix87.png kbprom2.png PromQueenEpisode90.png Tumblr lny9zcogZz1qzueido1 500.png Tumblr lo1kneeqU71qgs4sno1 500.jpg Tumblr lo3es8pghS1qa5w9eo1 500.png Tumblr loizoimZbI1qeb7qjo1 500.png Tumblr lojss0EdfR1qbw56oo1 500.png Tumblr lnkmquHdut1qk7cg4o1 500.jpg tumblr_lq26lsVI9G1qdzvfdo1_500.jpg glee_fanart__klaine_prom_by_ninakask-d3gnp7x (1).png profoundricestudygroup.pngklaine.png Glee_Season_3_Episode_3_Asian_F_2-4634-590-700-80.jpg Klaine987.jpg Klaine07.jpg Klaine84.png AsianF.jpg tumblr_lsqsrldv8E1qa0ed1o1_500.png tumblr_lstd2vpWoT1qbw56oo1_500.png klaine004.jpg tumblr_ln6pgr9Et01qco907o1_500.png tumblr_lttvueKo5J1qkuoo8o1_500.png tumblr_lsr1f4FCRp1qbwzwoo1_500.png Klaine98t.jpg BlaineZimmses.jpg Blaine34f.jpg KlaineV7a.jpg DCriss CColfer 514111108180906.jpg Glee-more-5.jpg Klaine098.jpg Klaine85u.jpg Tumblr_lwbv86SsGG1qg7ok2o1_500.jpg Kuss83.jpg GIF's ♥ Klaine164.gif tumblr_liuk7hzA2Q1qzayo1o1_500.gif Pic98.gif Tumblr llno1ym3e51qdb716o1 500.gif Pic09.gif tumblr_lmp8m5jj2F1qbz8aro1_500.gif Inner Kurt.gif Tumblr lk9u1kh4v01qztn7j.gif Klaine Inner Toughts.gif Tumblr ln5snr0D6M1qbi6aao1 500.gif KlaineSkit.gif Tumblr lnj2wr5iek1qakcgso1 500.gif Tumblr lnj9g1iZc51qbfn60o1 500.gif Tumblr ln6gp8uKd31qezi8ro1_500.gif Tumblr ln1dveIr1z1qgzqnco1_500.gif Tumblr ln0kigYx6R1qkuoo8o1_500.gif Tumblr lnk7djV16T1qk7cg4o1 r1 500.gif Klaineinthecoffeebean.gif tumblr_lp60bpo4R31qjlu8u.gif tumblr_lp4uq8M1VQ1qiqfwbo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lnscalehsZ1qakcgso1_500.gif klainebreastix.gif Blaine-and-Kurt-kurt-and-blaine-17526571-500-500.gif thecan'ttouchus.gif Cold.gif 2lano4.jpg (2).gif Klaine Love.gif k3.gif klaine-dance2.gif klaine-dance3.gif kl2.gif Prom89.gif Prom989.gif Prom978.gif Kurt897.gif Prom945.gif promdance.gif 24.gif Kurt78.gif KurtBTW.gif klainebreastix.gif Klaine - Blaine lines to Kurt.gif Klaine - Kurt lines to Blaine.gif tumblr_lnxnkqhsQ91qgaa7xo1_500.gif Tumblr llno1ym3e51qdb716o1 500.gif Pic09.gif tumblr_loyke0CJGl1qltsc7o1_500.gif tumblr_lphtahJKhW1qk4zx2o4_500.gif Tumblr loyot4dxHG1qkuoo8o1 500.gif Tumblr loyqslSqgz1qhzf9yo2 500.gif Tumblr ln0kigYx6R1qkuoo8o1 500.gif Tumblr ln1dveIr1z1qgzqnco1 500.gif Tumblr lk9u1kh4v01qztn7j.gif Tumblr ln7a86TJYt1qirnkj.gif Tumblr ln19jzdQIs1qiascco1 500.gif Tumblr ln5a02QJ0k1qdnpeio1 r2 500.gif tumblr_lm7raoQDK01qee7fro1_500.gif Tumblr lnv7qgpbJm1qjevi0.gif Tumblr lnmjghy0o31qaxxxso1 500.gif Tumblr lmp6i7DM9P1qf8ygvo1 500.gif Tumblr ln7id5BJ9g1qci7ofo1 500.gif Tumblr ln7drn5KFA1qci7ofo1 500.gif Tumblr ljxl3xcU2v1qi4s8uo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr llv2aelPYc1qdnpeio1 500.gif tumblr_li5m4zwWNx1qbek93.gif Tumblr ln5gl3GxFG1qb0hmuo1 400.gif Tumblr ln6gp8uKd31qezi8ro1 500.gif can_t_touch_us_klaine_gif_-_rfswanson_tumblr.gif Tumblr ln7actdsAY1qirnkj.gif Tumblr lcrnq5Dqjg1qd6sgco1 500.gif tumblr_lnt435yuMG1qadue8o1_500.gif Tumblr lnshcuFaxk1qadue8o1 500.gif Tumblr lns8rxC5891qci7ofo1 500.gif Tumblr lo4gurXCOx1qd4h5do1 500.gif Tumblr lnsivrUbr31qfkl9co1 500.gif Tumblr lllep5DWka1qg25zco1 500.gif Tumblr lo53pb3OGE1qfcdl6o1 500.gif Tumblr lm10fin6Wc1qdnpeio1 500.gif Tumblr lmncfaAjB41qdu86bo1 500.gif tumblr_louyqdhSfq1qduiw9o1_500.gif Tumblr lp404bkKNc1qd6sgco1 500.gif Tumblr lpb5gltGBZ1qk3e9fo7 r1 500.gif tumblr_lmlu8l8qO81qco907o1_500.gif Tumblr lsysge6UFB1qc50tlo1 500.gif tumblr_ls467mcSdC1qhw1gpo2_500.gif tumblr_lrz3tbI17q1qcmtzco1_500.gif tumblr_ll0m35Y6rL1qcljxso1_500.gif tumblr_ll9f8ipmgJ1qdxej0o1_500.gif tumblr_lu0enmO2tH1qe5x4p.gif tumblr_lu1g9yUKYi1qzxjxfo1_500.gif Speech45.gif Tumblr_lwbv86SsGG1qg7ok2o1_500.jpg tumblr_lwd2xtFMQ81qgs4sno1_500.gif tumblr_lvype5TtQY1qk7pr4o1_500.gif tumblr_lvyk6863AT1qlkqifo1_500.gif tumblr_lu97mwpPDT1qapg62o1_500.gif LetitSnow8.gif Tumblr_lvjhk39hxC1qci7ofo2_500.gif Tumblr_lo3hrrGQGy1qblpito1_500.gif tumblr_lukhnujwug1qhkr9s.gif Category:Teams